The Strength Within Weakness
by TheeRoyalJester
Summary: AU. Eragon was born in the Uru'baen and works under King Galbatorix alongside his dragon Saphira. When two mysterious creatures appear and lay a curse upon him, will he be able to find the cure? To add to his worries he has to take care of an stubborn elf who just might be the key to his problem. If only he is willing to agree to her conditions and help the Varden. My first fanfic.


**A/N Very first fanfiction... Depending on reviews I will most likely continue. Hope readers enjoy my work and constructive criticism is always welcomed. If you have any question(s) feel free to ask and I'll respond kindly. That's it for now, so read & review**.

**-TheeRoyalJester**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, story background or setting in Christopher Paolini' s Inheritance Cycle, nor do I claim to. My writing is my own and does not mesh with the original author's.**

The Unexpected

The king sat on his throne, hands lightly gripping the armrests. His chair was dark ebony, crafted by the most talented hands and made from the finest woodland trees. He himself oversaw the making of his dearly loved throne. After all, it symbolized his power, the kingdom in which he had taken to be his own after the fall of the Riders. By sitting upon the throne it showed that he made the rules and put others in their place below him. Anyone standing against King Galbatorix was diminutive in comparison. All but the one before him.

He wore a cloak of dark blue, shiny plates of sapphire linked together by the matching fabric beneath. The diamond shape jewels covered the entire cloak except the hood. The cowl had scales only lining the brim of the fabric. The beautiful plates were not common even among the rich lords and their ladies. No, they were the scales of a dragon, the rarest resource since the fall. Not a single craftsman could create a piece of armor close to being the likes of what a dragon's natural protection brought. It was most efficient of any material, neither failing to block blows from piercing the skin nor letting weight slow the bearer down.

King Galbatorix, himself, had a suit of armor layered in black scales but it was nothing like the unique sort of armor the man before him wore. The cloak made him look almost defenseless if not the shine the scales brought. In addition the fabric was that an ordinary merchant. Alone, without the bright blue scales, the cloak would be worthless. This showed how the man before the king didn't value gold or wealth. Since the clothing covered the man's entire body and shadowed his face from view with a cowl, an air of secrecy came to settle. People would always be curious as to what face lay beneath the hood. That, King Galbatorix knew well. In his occasional visits to the city of Uru'baen, he heard rumors of what the townsfolk thought as well as from the gossip of servants and maids.

There was a lot of talk about the cloaked figure, concerning other things beside his hidden identity. Some said that he was more powerful than the king in both words and actions. Given the man moved throughout the kingdom doing what the King Galbatorix was supposed to do but didn't, the people he came across had grown fond of him. They looked to him for all the troubles. The man represented what a king should be and even though he didn't want to admit it Galbatorix wasn't a king whose name should last throughout the ages. Not only that, the man could give speeches strong enough to move thousands. In such a desperate state the people would listen to anything to comfort themselves as well as their loved ones. He gave them soothing words, easing the people's sleep at night. Though it should be Galbatorix doing all of this instead it was him. He took the role of king without claiming the title. And for that King Galbatorix resented him.

It was all the king's fault things had become the way they had. He let the kingdom rot, not giving it the proper attention it needed. Sure, at the beginning the king helped in recovery but after a couple of decades he withdrew. Peace had been established and he, instead of going out, stayed in his castle letting lordships handle their own difficulties individually. His power blinded him into thinking he was undefeatable, a god never to die. While he basked in the finest wines and meat, a scheme was at work. Maybe if Galbatorix had fixed to the problems from the start, he would have seen the nightmare before it intruded his dreams. The Varden formed right under his nose, building up into a full force team of rebels.

As more time passed his allies that were at his side since the start began fading. The Forsworn pact was broken for a pest unknown to them commenced in killing off the group's members. A couple would disappear here and there, going into hiding because they were too scared to face their crimes. Another left them, ending his own life in fear. All the while plans of the enemy were fulfilled until there was only one remaining. He was King Galbatorix's best advisor and friend, the very first of the Forsworn. Morzan was like a brother to him and was treated as such. When the man fell to the blade of the Varden's, the king swore vengeance. Vengeance on the one person who had killed his only family. The one would pay a price for the grief he had cause Galbatorix.

Looking down on the cloaked figure before him the king smiled. He was defiantly fulfilling the promise. The man, who was talking the time Galbatorix had been thinking, stopped in mid-sentence at the grin the king was giving him.

"My Lord, has something gone amiss?" He asked suspiciously.

The king blinked, shaking out of his daze. "No! Of course not. What would make you think that?" Not giving the cloaked figure a chance to reply he continued, "I'm perfectly fine. Now, if you'd resume your report?"

The man paused before nodding. "As I was saying the Urgals have been confined on the southern edge of the Spine. No city town or village is near enough to spot them and the forest's food supply is sufficient to restore their strength. Durza shall meet them at the outskirts of the Beors after he attends to his duties. I have mapped out a safe route for them to travel unseen and a group of soldiers shall guide the party. Is there any other task that requires my presence? Or shall I retire home?"

The king at the moment had plenty of assignments waiting to be fulfilled, yet none he wanted the cloaked man to attend. He had seen his error in giving the man power over the people and after two straight years of doing Galbatorix's bidding he needed a distraction. Something to take him away from his duties. Not only was this for the man's sake but it was for the king's as well. For too long, he had let the problem grow. If he didn't take care of this now and at least bring the cloaked figure down a notch, who knows what could happen? So many possibilities ended in the fall of his reign. Overthrow of ruler-ship. Treason against their king. King Galbatorix cherished power more than anything, and he would stop at nothing to keep it in his grasp. Even if it meant deceiving his right-hand man.

"As far as I'm concerned there is nothing too urgent." The king said with a wave of reassurance. "You may take your leave but first I wish to propose a gift. A thank you gift if you will."

With raised eyebrows the man answered, "Oh? And on what circumstances do you believe I deserve the king's thanks?" It was not an innocent question but a sarcastic insult.

Galbatorix chuckled dismissing such a statement. "Can I not present my most trusted advisor a reward without receiving a skeptical eye?" His look warned him against speaking another word in disagreement and the man reluctantly motioned for the king to go on. "Wonderful! Now I'm guessing you know of Durza's attempts to break into the captured elf's mind. Correct?" Once again the cloaked figure dipped his head in reply. "Well our informants tell me that with the elf away from the Varden her kin withdraws their support. To this we are of advantage."

The king ceased speaking letting the information sink in. It didn't take long before the man asked the question Galbatorix was expecting all along. "What does this have to do with me?"

"We have no other use for an elf, unless Durza can get information from it, which I highly doubt since she has kept strong this long. So that leaves us with two choices. One: We killed the elf. Two: We keep it captive and put the creature to good uses. Now I'm not one to waste and, not only do I trust you will not let her out of your sight, but you are more worthy to receive the honor of having her than any other." The king seemed to hesitate before adding, "She is a fair maiden. And it's about time you got a woman to call your own."

The cloaked figure scoffed, "That's what you said about the last. Besides, I already told you I would not be taking up a wife, no matter how persistent your attempts are. Though…" After a moment he made a decision. "I shall accept your gift. It's not every day I get offered such a creature."

The king smiled knowingly. "Did she not fit your requirements?" The man laughed quietly, shaking his head. His previous effort… The king had to admit it was a little desperate. They both, lost in thought, recalled different memories of meeting the woman. The cloaked figure snapped out of his trance first and made sure to avoid where the previous topic was heading.

"I shall leave when the sun sets if it is alright with you. I wish to reach Trekshuir as soon as possible."

The king sighed for a second time. It was always a habit of the cloaked figure to travel at night. Why? The king still didn't know the answer. "Do as you will. I only hope you'll bring the elf around sometime. You know how I like to meet new faces." The king rubbed his chin thoughtfully a wide grin spreading from ear to ear. It had been quite some time since he had looked upon an elf. After the fall, the race had retreated into the forests protected by magical barriers. The last time King Galbatorix had seen them was during the battle lead by the Elvin king, Evandar. Of course they had lost, Galbatorix himself taking care of the leader. As the king began musing over his victory, he was once again dragged back from his mind when he realized the man was staring at him expectantly.

"Would you repeat your question once more? I wasn't listening." It seemed to be happening more and more often, these dizzy day dreams.

The man appeared irritated but never the less did as he was told. "I was clarifying that the woman is in Gil'ead, correct?"

"Yes. A little ways from the route to your dwellings, I am sure. Now, if you'll excuse me I shall retire to my chamber as it is an hour before supper and I wish to freshen myself up before it is time. Will you not be joining me for a meal?" The king said rising from his throne. As he walked down the few steps that led to his chair and started towards the man his robes followed behind him, dragging softly against the carpet.

The cloaked figure shook his head, following King Galbatorix out the room and into the hallway. "No. I have tarried here for far too long. I must be heading my way in an hour's time. Not to mention, I have some packing to do. Scrolls and all."

"You and your ways, I can never understand. All the same, safe travels, my young Eragon." With those last words they parted, leaving in separate directions.

Eragon loved to see the skies at night. Bright specks of light always littered the heavens above and for that he loved the stars. They represented unknown worlds far, far away from him. Some believed that they were gods looking down on the lands and their people. But Eragon did not think so. He liked to think of traveling endlessly into the dark abyss, one day reaching the glowing balls of light. Or at least he used to. No longer did he day dream about what couldn't be. He was not a mere boy any more. Yet it didn't stop the thought from crossing his mind as he looked up from in between the trees to see a dark figure flying in the sky.

_Saphira? _He reached outside his mind to contact his dragon above.

She responded kindly, voice filled with concern._ What troubles you, little one?_ Eragon momentarily smiled at her nickname for him. It disappeared almost as fast as it had appeared though, replaced with a frown.

_What will we do with an elf? It's not as if I have any use for her._ In truth Eragon had only accepted the gift for the woman's sake. If Durza's blood lust was anything to go by she would have surely suffered plenty torturous nights before being put to death. And, even then, the Shade was not one to make a death clean.

_I think you are mistaken, for we are in dire need of a cook at the castle. Especially since the chef you fired has probably spread word of your violent nature when a meal is not presented properly. _Amusement washed through they're link as she tried to stifle a laugh, unsuccessfully.

Eragon crossed his arms over his chest as he kept walking throughout the dark forest. _You know that is not what I speak of. And plus, you're just as responsible. That wild nature of your is always taking hold of me. _He let his disapproval show in his emotions, trying to keep a straight face when his dragon's laughter flowed at ease. His old demeanor was only to be dismissed as he succumbed Saphira's contagious laughter, joining her. Minutes passed until finally the noise died down and the dragon said in response to his original question,

_The choice may be difficult but worry not. When the time comes, you'll know what to do and in doing so it shall come naturally. _

Eragon settled for the answer pushing the elf from his mind completely. Instead of pondering on meaningless thoughts, the man focused on navigating his way out of the tree's encasement. He was nearing the end of the forest, less than a league away. Gil'ead, after all, was practically the Uru'baen's neighbor, at least in his eyes they were. It was around midnight and he was reaching the finally stretch of the journey. The Kaeir Folndr. The Looming Forest as most now called it. He had chosen not to ride on Saphira's back because of this. The ride would have taken less than an hour at her speed. By traveling on foot, keeping near the trail but not close enough to not be seen, it gave Eragon time to let his guard down and forget time. Nature always calmed Eragon, releasing him from the burdens of life. His mind and body mended with the forest, deserting Saphira's enough so that only one another's presence was visible, as he moved sensing everything that went about. The trees' branches swayed in the light breeze a few leaves dropping onto the soft ground. Ants moved up and around the fallen gathering what they needed before hastily rejoining the line of its kin. Just as Eragon stepped over their microscopic forms, another caught his attention.

It was an owl, beady eyes gazing at him from the darkness. Something unsettled Eragon about the way it studied him and, as he came to a halt a few feet away from the tree on which it perched, his eyes locked with the owl's own. Or so he thought. Seconds after making contact Eragon realized it was not he the bird was staring at, rather another behind him. To verify the owl let out a piercing screech, unraveling his feathered wings and fleeting to the sky above. Eragon only had time to turn and face the wolf, before its body hit his at alarming speed and strength.

They fell, the attacker's claws clinging desperately on to his cloak. Eragon's back impacted with the ground, a pound sounding loudly; his hood was knocked to his shoulders, as the wolf continued to snap at his face, teeth shone brightly in the dark. They were yellow bared teeth, sharp like daggers and nearly just as fast. Yet each time Eragon just barely escaped, earning a few nicks here and there. Suddenly, though, the animal stopped, raising it head towards the trees with ears perked up. In that moment Eragon attempted to push its body off his, only subsequently aggravating the dog further. His attacker growled a word of advice, foam oozing from the corners of its mouth, before turning its attention back towards the shadows. Curious, Eragon directed his interest there as well.

In between the trees, stood two hooded figures, almost invisible if not the dim streaks of violet in their black robes. Each looked identical to the other: masked faces, thin bodies, and soft hissing voices. As one stepped forward muttering words Eragon could not understand, he caught a glimpse of something bulging from the cloaked figure's back. Squinting, Eragon once again saw it, a faint sparkle of purple flashing. It wasn't until the figure fully made its way out of the shadows did the man realize what the object was. A crystal, or rather a clutter of crystals. They protruded down along the back of the cloak, colored rocks in a line along the figure's spine. Smaller ones also spiked from its shoulders, fabric parted as they had torn through the cloak; it seemed that the crystals grew out from the creature beneath.

The thought did not soothe Eragon as the hooded figure came to a stop in front of him and the wolf. Bending down slowly, its hand, or what was left of it, emerged from the cloak's sleeve. Eragon squirmed, while the wolf barked in annoyance, trying to get out of reach of the hand which was literally raw bone the color of gloom, no flesh covering it. Yet it was no use, the hand inching closer and closer to his forehead, fingers shaking unsteadily.

Coming to touch the bare skin, the man could feel bitter cold rush through his body sending a tremor to follow. Eragon's body instantly stilled his vision dying as his eyes were flickered shut. The only thing that kept him from falling unconscious was the flow of continuous whispers heard in the back of his mind. _Find the path. The path is yours to discover. It may be hidden but never lost. It may be blocked but never unreachable. Find the path… _The words repeated in his head a deep male voice delivering them.

Gradually the sounds ceased, leaving his self completely silent. Feeling began to surge in his veins once more. With a jolt, Eragon opened his eyes to see the furry black wolf's fangs once again hovering over his face. Glancing about franticly the man could not spot the two robed figures. Had they left? Was the couple even there in the first place? Questions filled inside Eragon's brain but they quickly dispersed as the wolf barked, demanding his attention with a snarl. Turning his head back towards the attacker he spoke, ancient language rolling off his tongue smoothly.

"Easy boy… I mean you no harm just you do not I." He was confident the wolf would listen to him, given ancient language always seemed to ease an animal's instincts from clouding its mind. Just as he expected, the animal had a wave of confusion wash over, before it reluctantly loosened its grip on his tunic. Backing off of Eragon uncertainly, the wolf's tail found its way in between the animal's legs. Its eyes, wide and full of fear, looked about guardedly as if searching for something. Something only the wolf could see. Busy brushing off dirt and grime from the cloak spread wide in front of him, the man didn't notice the change in demeanor. By then he had thought the wolf gone, having retreated into the woods to rejoin its pack or something. His mind was otherwise occupied with the recent events that had taken place.

_What do you suspect, Saphira? _He finally contacted her, finding that he was unable to while the two hooded figures were present. Briefly he showed her what had happened in last few minutes she was absent.

_I do not know, little one. But whatever they are, I shall tear their little red-diamond-shaped bodies to shreds. No one touches my Rider. _Her statement warmed Eragon, for it held an air of boldness, reassuring the man that his dragon would protect him should the time come. _Are you tired? You could ride on my back the rest of the way. _

Her offer appealed to him for he hadn't slept in a couple of days but something about the late occurrences disturbed Eragon and he doubt his dreams would be any better. The man politely declined, justifying that he was quickly recovering from the incident with the hooded figures.

_I just need to walk it off. Who knows if the two were just a part of my imagination? Maybe the night's getting to- _A suddengrowl interrupted his thoughts bringing him back to his surroundings. During their talk he had started heading off towards the seemingly never ending trail of trees and bushes, continuing his path out, and until now he hadn't heard a single disturbance. Stopping he asked uncertainly, _Was that you who made that noise?_

Saphira's confusion answered his suspicions before her words, another rumbling sound echoing through the silent forest. Before he could pin point the source, the black wolf had plunged out of the woods, just like before, attacking from the side. Eragon instinctively stepped aside dodging the animal's grip, the wolf sliding on the dirt ground. As soon as its feet came to a stop on the floor, the attacker pounced forward in a second attempt, time for regaining its bearings forgotten. Like a viper stalking taking its prey the wolf made a quick bite at his ankle before retreating and repeating the process in aim for a different body part each time. Moving with the wind, Eragon scarcely had time to fend off the attacks, the animal's unnatural agility out matching his own.

_Eragon, what is going on? Where are you, little one? _Saphira's urgent voice ran faintly through his conscience as he was otherwise distracted by the attacker. He didn't respond.

As she spoke the wolf managed to tear his cloak from his grip and onto the floor, finally lunging for the exposed shoulder that had been left so undefended while Eragon had struggled to keep in motion with the attacker. Only a thin fabric of his tunic covered his shoulder making it perfectly vulnerable. The animal took advantage of the fact and, hugging Eragon tightly with its menacing claws the wolf sunk its razor teeth into the flesh. His dragon, about to ask the question one more time, needed not for a piercing scream sounded near the edge of the forest, the wretched noise startling birds from their nest and rest. Immediately, Saphira recognized the voice and darted in the direction of her beloved Rider.

Her partner wasn't doing so well. As the wolf bit into his shoulder the pain caused his vision to blur in extremes. He could no longer tell the trees from the skies. He only just heard himself cry out when he fell to the ground, the animal's teeth hitting to the bone before its mouth recoiled away, as if it stung. Eragon grunted, cold chilled air rushing against his open wound that flowed freely with blood. Lacking a clear sense of mind, he roughly shoved the wolf, which appeared stock still off of him, not bothering if it decided to strike again. The animal seemed content with watching him, eyes never leaving his convulsed form. Slowly regaining his composure, Eragon inspected his wound, a raised hand come to touch the blood withdrawing from his body. Instantly, his skin felt on fire, an agonizing blaze erupting from the core of his bones. Gasping for air that refused to enter his lungs, his figure arched back as the ground was suddenly uncomfortable. Fidgeting around in the dirt, his body moved against its own will, beyond his control. Eventually his body went limp, the pain still alive and surging but at least contained in his shoulder. He managed to cast his mind out in search of his dragon. _Saphira… _The man whispered his voice scarcely audible.

_I am on my way. Worry not for I shall be there shortly,_ She responded almost a second after, sending him a mental picture of a herself flying in the sky over the wide lake a little left from Gil'ead. Pleased with her position, Eragon crawled desperately to the nearest tree trunk, his eyes squeezed shut as to control all that he was feeling, instead distracting himself by contemplating his dragon's former resting place. Saphira must have chosen to cleanse while she waited for the man to finish his walk. When Eragon voiced the thought his dragon in return confirmed it with a few mental words. Her tone was short and to the point as it always became when she was troubled. He didn't even realize she was in his own mind until the dragon had spoke and that meant something considering they knew each other well enough to identify the other from leagues away with just the touch of the mind.

Something had happened to him and it was not for the better, at least not any that he knew. So many unanswered questions swirled in his mind. What did the hooded figures do to him? Were the words he heard their very own? Why did the wolf not follow his order as he had planned? Did the bite do more than just wound him physically? He spent the minutes waiting for Saphira, sometime within then the wolf had left, thinking of each question and coming to one conclusion. They were connected. How? He did not know.

Before he could contemplate any more Saphira interrupted his analysis with a deafening roar that shook the trees, announcing her arrival. Swooping down to the ground, the dragon's wings steadily lessened until her body was mere inches from the soil's surface, where she stopped completely letting her four legs drop to with a solitary thud.

Though it was a tight fit for her in the cramped clearing surrounded by trees, the dragon stood tall her pride not allowing the slightest slouch of the back. Saphira towered over Eragon making him feel miniature in comparison almost more so when it came to bulk. Her legs were wide like tree stumps four claws pointing out of her paw related toes. Each was white and curved as were the spikes lining from the top of her head to tail, seemingly to bleached tusks. Her underside belly was a light yellow contrasting beautifully with the vibrant sapphire colored scales covering most of the dragon's body. The moon's light that shined through the trees reflected off the dragon, making her glimmer in the night. Her wings folded against her sides safely tucked away and hiding the kite like skin that made up the naturally crafted tool of freedom. To Eragon she was the most stunning creature in the world and as she turned her head in his way, the man cracked a rare smile, gazing admiringly. In return Saphira's giant blue orbs called eyes inspected him showing a couple of her teeth in a type of grin. She waddled over to him bit by bit her head twisting in odd shapes to avoid branches until finally her enormous head was practically resting on his lap. Eragon didn't mind, gently scratching her snout with one hand.

Though they it wasn't long the time they had been apart, only an hour or so, even with their minds connected both felt as if it had lasted ages. Together they cherished every moment spent alongside the other, not a moment passing when one forgot of the other. Saphira and Eragon were a bonded pair and bonded they lived. Two different creatures yet one of a kind when combined. Neither failed to watch out for the other, nor abandon the role in comforting as time they struggled with individual issues. Both shared their problems with one another, not a single secret existing in between the two. To be a dragon and a Rider, this was what it was truly like. All was poured into this relationship, physically and mentally. Most took forever to accomplish such a union, yet after what they had been through together in so short of a time span… Saphira and Eragon were lifelong companions in just three years.

_I was worried I would never see you again. _She admitted nudging his chest with her cheek.

_It's okay. I'm okay._

The dragon sighed mentally; somewhat relieved to hear the words leave his mouth. Lifting her head so that it hovered a little above his own she composed herself. _You're bleeding. Where are the bandages on my saddle?_

_Umm… I don't think dragons are supposed to-_

_Where are they? _The blue dragon repeated, this time more sternly as she gave him an intense stare that drilled straight past his eyes. The dragon wouldn't take no for an answer.

Eragon gulped and hastily amended his statement. _Under the top left bag on the right pocket should be some extra cloth. _

Without answering she turned her neck around to face the saddle bags busy nibbling with her teeth in a succeeding direct attempt to open one. As she went to work, Eragon sat watching, his uninjured arm crossed over his chest, amused by the dragon's efforts. It was not every day he saw a huge creature like Saphira basically patching up a two-legged one, as he recalled the dragon calling his kin. This was, by far, not the most human-like thing she had ever done. Once before, she had tried in attempting to make him soup when they were lost in a nasty storm to which he had caught a fever. His dragon had spent the entire rainy afternoon chopping vegetation with her massive jaws, hunting for impossible game, and collecting water from an overflowing pond just to make him dinner that would help him get better. Of course there was plenty leftover for Saphira had no sense in the amount of food humans ate. Still… the fact that she would go through all that trouble in the first place, warmed his heart.

Catching his emotions the dragon turned to him, a medium sized bag in between her jaws. _And I would do it again if necessary, my little one. _Growling at the pack Saphira recklessly swung her head to the side, shooting to empty the wretched thing of its contents. She continued this way for several minutes, until nearly all were lay strewn on the ground by her feet, all except the bandages. _Curse these compacted storage bags and their tight pockets. _Her frustration showed clear in Eragon's mind.

Laughing, the man gestured towards the pack hanging limp in her mouth. _I do have hands, you know. _The dragon deliberately ignored his comment puffing smoke out of her nose with arrogance. As she started the process of thrashing the bundle from the beginning, Eragon sighed. _Oh, come on. It would be quicker if I just got the bandages. I'll have to wrap it around my arm anyways. Why don't you find my canteen? _ At his request her ears perked up attentively.

_Where is it?_

Eragon shrugged, wincing as pain coursed through his veins at the motion. _Somewhere in the pile of stuff you poured on the floor, _came his reply. Saphira settled for the task tossing the torn bag to him, as she shuffled about the clearing in search of the water. Meanwhile, Eragon promptly located the white cloth unraveling it into thick strips on his lap. When his attention diverted back to his dragon, he snorted.

She was moving little by little on her tip toes, each movement with such care and precision as if they decided her fate. On her snout balanced his canteen of water, dangling by its strap. With each small step she made Saphira prepared for the next, evaluating every option presentable before choosing. He was surprised to see how much concentration she put in the task, for it was simply unnecessary and quite extreme. To be so focused on turning around in a half circle was not normal. And this dragon seemed determined to not bump into anything in the process.

Keeping eyes trained on mad dragon of his, Eragon's hand reached sideways exploring the ground with a blind sense of touch. Within just a couple of seconds it came to the desired destination, picking up a round pebble in the inside his palm, fingers gripping the rock loosely. Wary not to be noticed by Saphira, whom of which seemed absolutely preoccupied, the man raised his arm slowly. A flick of the wrist was all it took to release the pebble and letting it soar through the air, involuntarily clanking against the hollow bark of a fallen tree. The silence that had, until now, resided there broke startling not only his dragon the other creatures about. Her head snapped in the direction of the noise, her tail instinctively sweeping across the ground. She let out a small groan as her tail came in contact with some shrubbery, a stump concealed beneath. Eragon snickered failing to hide his amusement. The dragon, in return, grudgingly spit a short blast of flames towards him, intentionally missing by a foot or so.

_Ha, Ha. Very funny. Why don't you just flatter me some more with your wittiness and see how long it takes to retrieve this canteen when I decide to put on top of the highest tree? _

_ You know very well how good I am climbing trees. _ His laughter came to a close replaced with a smug smirk. Saphira showed her disbelief as she sloppily dropped the water his side.

_A sloth would travel faster up a tree than yourself. _She said, watching while Eragon poured the clear liquid upon two of the bandages lain out._ And plus, I would not deem you one to run and hide in the leave's protection rather to stand firm and face fears._

_ True, but it is always handy to the skill at one's disposal must I have to use it. _Eragon said thoughtfully. He dumped the rest of his water over his bloody arm. _Perhaps I could take lessons. Have you any experience in such areas, my dragon?_

_Not a chance little one. Though our newly established elf might… Make to it we ask her of this, for you are in dire need of practice._

Eragon bobbed his head in agreement, taking a pause in their talk to wrap the cloth about his wound. Cautious not to cause himself any more pain, he eased the cloth softly onto his wound, relieved he didn't start shaking like last time. He held it in place with his teeth, binding the makeshift patching by the simple tie of the knot. The man pulled it to make sure it was tight and durable, overall pleased with the results. Eragon stood then, brushing a few nuisances of twigs from his bottom. The man hastily sited his cloak, leaving the rest of his disheveled belongings to the animals of the forest as he positioned himself on Saphira's back.

_With rations gone to the squirrels we better make it to Gil'ead fast. I am growing hungry by the minute. _

_ Come the day my Rider starves himself, I shall never allow it. _His dragon teased. _Let me fly swiftly and we will be dining in food before the rise of the sun. Of that I promise. _Pushing off from the ground he and Saphira burst forth into the air and away from the surface. As they flew over the forest, Saphira speedily came to the edge of the forest a valley of grass ahead. Looking out into the distance the town of Gil'ead entered his vision.

It was small compared to the Uru'baen but about as average when it came to normal sized cities. Most used the town as a resting place in between travels, but quite some people lived there. From previous a previous visit Eragon had known there to be six or seven local businesses, including a blacksmith, along with a tavern and inn. All were surrounded by scattered homes, none built in an orderly fashion. A wall of stone, not nearly as tall as a full grown evergreen, encircled the place making a square shape consisting of four walls with a single tower in the North West corner. Centered on the right wall a large building stood high than the others, facing the town's entrance. Durza's headquarters.

Inside were the man's living areas, weaponries, and the dungeons. All the things he did within the building were funded by King Galbatorix and Eragon honestly didn't want to know what. The Shade was gruesome and cruel, the king no different. He was surprised that his lordship picked him to hold the elf rather let Durza experiment. Peculiar it was that he should pick Eragon when he clearly showed interest in the Shade's endeavors. Not only that, but Galbatorix seemed different lately. His dragon soon caught on to his thoughts and questioned his reasons.

_It's the king. _Saphira mentally growled but Eragon ignored her, continuing to voice his concerns. _When we talked he seemed distant. I had to repeat myself a couple of times due to his wandering mind. Do you believe something is wrong?_

_ Eragon, _she started. _They're many solutions as to why he would be acting this way. It could've been a long day; perhaps exhaustion had gotten the best of him. And let's not forget his mind is not as new as yours. It is filled with past memories dating back to before the fall._ She had a good point, yet Eragon was still content something was out of place. Finally losing control over her irritation the dragon asked harshly, _Why do we care for the king's well being anyways? It's not as if he has given us any reason too. After all he's done… _Her voice lowered, sorrow passing through their bond.

Eragon sighed. _We've been over this before. It was for our own good. Look where we are now? You and I are together, traveling across the lands, meeting new people. The past is the past but now... Now we have grown into what we were meant to be._

_ To be sworn in loyalty to a tyrant king. _Saphira stated bluntly letting loose a cry alerting their arrival. Eragon's frown deepened but he didn't deny her claims.

_Yes, this is the closest we shall get to freedom. And for that I am_ sorry.

**Review?**


End file.
